1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stabilized seat and, in particular, to a seat stabilizer provided in association with the seat structures of automobiles, trucks, aircraft, watercraft, home furniture, etc., for the purpose of increasing comfort by absorbing the static shock and/or vibration created between the permanent lower support structure for the seat and the upper seat cushion.
2. Disclosure Statement
Attempts to improve seat comfort have in the past included the substitution of new materials for seat coverings, the addition of internal coil springs in the cushion element, improvements in the kinds of cushion elements and arrangements of the internal coil springs within the cushion elements. While some attempts to increase seating comfort have succeeded, there is still a considerable need for a comfortable seat, and, in particular, for a comfortable seat which is positioned in an air, land or water vehicle which often encounters sudden shocks and moderate to severe vibrations. While present vehicle seat structures may provide a sufficient degree of comfort during uneventful travel, rider comfort can be suddenly changed due to sudden movements of the vehicle or even during longer periods of moderate vibrations.
In an attempt to provide seating comfort, patented vehicle seats have incorporated springs in the seat back and have attached such springs to a floating seat frame thereby dampening vibrations produced during movement of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,905,588, issued Apr. 25, 1933, and 2,149,290, issued Mar. 7, 1939, both to Harris, disclose such a configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,417, issued Sept. 1, 1931, to Bounds, discloses an automobile seat in which springs are provided in the seat back for permitting yielding movement of the back relative to the seat cushion.
The stabilized seat and novel seat stabilizer of the present invention are of a construction unlike that of the three above-mentioned patents. The seat stabilizer of the present invention is preferably an external component of the seat securely attached to the floor structure.